Coffee Love
by percaFREAKINGbeth
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a New Yorker with difficult past. Percy is an easygoing barista. What happens when Annabeth meets Percy at a coffee store? love? Hate? Will she be able to forget her past to have a future with Percy? This is my first story so PLEASE review good or bad :) rated M for future mentions of disturbing things and language. Characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic! Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW! And I don't own ANY of the characters :( They are all Rick Riordan**

The bell jingles softly as the door opens. The sweet scent of freshly baked goods and coffee fills my nose. I take a deep breath taking it all in. I really loved the smell of coffee in the morning. It was a great way to start the day.

I walk up to the counter waiting for someone to come take my order. I expect my friend Thalia to be here, like normal. To my surprise a handsome man with long black hair and deep green eyes comes around the counter. He was tall and lean; he was wearing black skinny jeans with a loose navy blue long sleeve under the regular nude colored apron all workers had to wear. His long hair was being held back by a gray beanie and he had a pen tucked behind his ear. What really caught my attention were his eyes. They were a deep sea green-blue. They reminded me of the ocean; always changing and uncontrollable.

"Hello," he smiles at me. His smile was slightly crooked and the skin around his eyes crinkled softly. I found this man highly attractive.

I smile back at him, accepting the open friendliness. "Hi. Can I get a medium vanilla latte with two extra pumps of vanilla?" He taps at the screen and smiles up at me.

"Four dollars and fifty cents," I give him a five and tell him to keep the change. He smiles more, "One medium vanilla latte with two extra pumps coming right up."

As I'm waiting I yawn; it was still pretty early in the morning and I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Um, miss?" I look up at the barista, "What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

He grins and scribbles my name onto my cup before handing it to me. "Well here you go, Miss Chase."

"Thank you." I say lightly. He smiles again._ He grins a lot _I told myself; but I couldn't find myself to mind.

As I walked out of the store I smiled thinking of the cute barista, hoping that if I came tomorrow he'd be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick owns the characters :)**

The next morning I wake up extra early and do my hair and makeup. It's unusual for me to do so, but I thought if I had the chance to meet the cute barista again I should at least look better. As I apply my mascara I stare at the mirror. The girl in it doesn't look like me; she has my gray eyes and blonde hair, but she has a thin layer of foundation that evens her skin tone, her simple eyeliner brings attention to her eyes and she looks elegant. I look away from the mirror not wanting to look at the person any longer. I didn't want to impress the man I didn't even know. I didn't want to impress any guy. Ever.

I run the water and wash the makeup off my face. This time when I look in the mirror I see myself as I really am. No attention was brought to my dull eyes, I didn't have an even complexion, and I wasn't hiding behind makeup. I was myself.

I hold my breath as I walk into the small coffee shop. Behind the counter I see the attractive man from yesterday and smile to myself. He has his head down in a book and his eyebrows are scrunched in concentration. He is wearing the same beanie with the pen tucked behind his ear; but today we was wearing a simple black V-neck that hug loosely on him. I couldn't see him jeans from the way he was leaning on the counter.

I walk up in front of him and wait from him to look up from the book. I stand there and he doesn't look up. It is almost a minute before I wave my hand in front of his face. He jumps back.

"Oh! Oh, uh, sorry. I just get really concentrated when I read." He chuckles slightly and shakes his head. I smile at him.

"It's no problem. I get so into books that I often spend a whole day just reading; forgetting to eat or anything." He smiles at me.

"So you're back."

"Yes. Don't think it was your charm, I've been coming here every day for almost a year." He gaffs.

"I didn't think it was my charm. I thought it was my amazing good looks. But then you go and throw it in my face that it has nothing to do with me." He grips his shirt over his heart, "I'm hurt. Truly hurt." I smile.

"Americano please."

"What size?"

"Medium."

He smiles at me, "I'm glad you're not the kind of person who gets the same thing every day. He winks at me before turning around to get my order. I reach in my bag for the money. "Here you go." I hand him the money, again telling him to keep the change. I grab the cup and walk out of the store. When I look at the cup I see_ Annabeth ;) hope to see you again soon (tomorrow)_ scrawled into the side of my cup. _Yes, yes you will_ I think as I walk down the street.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry! This isn't an update of Coffee Love. I am still trying to get in the habit of writing every day so I can update the story weekly. I plan to start updating ever week on Wednesday. Unfortunately I can't do that this week. I am working on the story but I am so BUSY! On Mondays I have dance the minute I get out of school until 9pm and then I have homework. I also have dance on thurdays at the same time. But this week I have Drill team tryouts tomorrow and on Thursday. Plus I have an extra dance rehearsal on friday for a performance coming up. So today is my only day of catching up on homework! I am so sorry! To make up for it, since next week is my spring break, I will try to update every day! And thanks again! So sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh how I wish I owned Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus but unfortunately they are Rick's I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

I hear the alarm go off and I groan to myself. I was so not ready for today. I stay lying face down in my pillows mentally thinking to myself. When I decide I really need to get up I roll out of bed. However, my legs didn't feel like catching me so I landed right on my side. "Oomph" I groan and hold my hip. I push myself off the floor and stumble into the bathroom.

The sight I see in the mirror isn't pretty; my hair is a tangled mess and my eyes are surrounded with deep circles with my eyelids half closed. I mumble something unintelligent and get a shower.

After the shower and getting ready I feel better. I walk out of my door heading to the coffee shop to see a certain green eyed boy.

When I reach the shop and stumble inside I see Percy facing away from the door. I take this as my chance to check him out. From behind he had a very nice ass and a well-defined back. I walk up to the counter and continue my staring. It takes sometime before he turns around.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," he greets me shyly. He rubs the back of his neck and has a small smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

I smile, "Good morning Percy." I look up to the menu and hum while thinking about what to get. I can feel Percy staring at me as I do so and a small blush creeps into my cheeks. "I'll get a caramel macchiato."

"What size?"

"I'll get a large." He grins at me before turning around to make my order. I stare at his raven hair that is sticking out of his beanie. Today he was wearing a gray V-neck and plain jeans with his gray beanie. I notice a tattoo peeking out of his shirt on his left arm. I think a part of me just fell in love with him. God, tattoos were so sexy as long as they didn't cover his whole body.

He turns around and notices me staring. He smiles widely, "Like what you see?" I blush a crimson red. He totally caught me checking him out. I look down and my hair covers my face. He chuckles lightly. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind if someone like you looks at me." He winks and I blush even more. He hands me my coffee; as I reach out for it and my hand brushes his. He looks up and a tint of red paints his cheeks. Since my face was already red it didn't change color. He pulled away and my hand missed where we had been in contact. I hand him my money and run out the door. I curse myself for blushing so much. When I look at the coffee a huge smile eats my face. There scribbled onto my cup was _Annabeth I know you're checking me out ;) call me 801-999-0909._

**It's short I know. Hope you liked! Ahhh! What's gonna happen!? Will she call him? Who knows ;) please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I couldn't wait to update again! I have been having SO many ideas for this story! I can't wait for you to read! Please Review! Let me know if you like the story! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT own Percy Jackson. They are Rick's wonderful characters that I am using.**

I stare blankly at the phone in my hands. I could do this. Just a simple text, right? All I needed to say was hi and then it would all be good. What if he didn't give me the right number? And I started texting some 80 year old. Maybe he purposely gave me the wrong number hoping I would get the hint and not go back to the Coffee Hut. God Annabeth! He probably did that!

I toss my phone down onto my couch. Why is it so hard to text him? I go to the kitchen for a glass of water._ Okay Annabeth, after you finish this water you are going to go into the living room and you will text him. Calm down and do it!_ I set down my glass and head back to the living room. I stare at the damn phone telling myself to text Percy. _You got this. Damn it Annabeth! You are a strong independent woman and you can text a member of the other gender. Of course he's sexy as hell but that will not affect you texting him! _ Feeling strong for the moment I grab my phone and write a quick message.

**You: Hi Percy. It's Annabeth**

As soon as I sent it a drop the phone and think about what I just did. I just texted a crazy adorable man. He gave me is number, so he wanted me to text him. Obviously. Right? After two minutes I start pacing my apartment. _Shit. I shouldn't have done that. Nope, nope. That was a mistake. Should I text again Hi? No then he'd think I'm impatient and needy. You ARE needy. But he doesn't need to know that! _I argue with myself. I start biting my nails waiting for his reply. I check my phone again for the fifth time in that minute. This can't be healthy. Deciding I need to distract myself I pull out my homework.

I try to focus on my work and after a while I do forget all about my phone. That is, until it buzzes next to me. I look at the screen and see a new message from Percy. I start biting my nails again not sure if I should open it. Would I seem desperate if I opened it so soon after he sent it? Deciding that I wouldn't be able to focus again unless I read it I opened the message.

**Percy: Hey! **

REALLY?! All that stress and all he says is "Hey!"?! I read the message again and calm down a little. At least he replied. AND he seemed excited that I texted him. Okay, so this was a good thing. Now I had to type a message back. Dammit.

**You: Hi. Um… what's up?**

I hold my phone and stare at it. Not too long after I get a reply.

**Percy: Just got out of class.**

**You: Oh, what class?**

**Percy: Chemistry**

**You: oh, how was it?**

**Percy: Long. God why is science soooo boring?!**

**You: No idea. What do you major in?**

**Percy: Marine Biology**

**You: OH that's different**

**Percy: I'm different ;)**

**You: that you certainly are (: **

**Percy: :P So wbu?**

**You: wbu?**

**Percy: What 'bout you**

**You: Ohhhh, I major in Architecture **

**Percy: Exciting! Just like you ;)**

**You: thanks?**

**Percy: you're very welcome. So tell me Annabeth why do you return to the Coffee Hut every day so god dam early? (**AN did anyone see what I did there? (; no? oh ok)

**You: My first class is at 8 **

**Percy: WHY?! That's just cruel!**

**You: You're working then!**

**Percy: ohhhhh I see ;) I'm what you look forward to every morning huh?**

**You: You know it ;)**

**Percy: OH MY GODS! YOU FLIRTED WITH ME!**

**You: uhhhh…**

**Percy: haha no need to get all awkward now! It's just that it's usually me doing all the flirting ;)**

**You: I can't let you do all the work can I? ;)**

**Percy: No that would be a crime. **

**You: Yeah… I can't let you over exert now can I?**

**Percy: RUDE!**

**You: (: you know you love it**

**Percy: not so sure right now ;)**

**You: oh whatever **

**Percy: So what are you doing?**

**You: not much… just texting a really cute guy**

**You: And you**

**Percy: WHAT?! What do you mean "and you"?**

**Percy: I am the cute one**

**Percy: No take that back. I am the SEXY one**

**You: Oh get over yourself ;)**

**Percy: No :P**

**You: haha :+**

**Percy: :+ I'd love to kiss you for real ;)**

**You: You aren't forward at all are you?! **

**Percy: haha NO NOT AT ALL! But I can bet you're blushing ;)**

**You: shut up**

**Percy: I didn't SAY anything ;)**

**You: dear gods.**

**Percy: haha well good night :+ xoxoxox**

**You: awe good night :+ xoxoxo**

It was pretty late when they stopped texting. I couldn't stop smiling. We had sent many winking faces with a few kissing faces and then to end it he sent me hugs and kisses! It was so easy talking to him. So easy to flirt with him. I fall asleep that night smiling and thinking about how in a few hours I'm going to see the certain cute green eyed black haired man.

**So that's it for today! They are sooo flirty! Please REVIEW! I will post again tomorrow BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I already updated today but I just had soooo many things running through my head that I HAD to update again. I hope you don't mind. Though I doubt you do ;) anyways please review! Hope you like!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

When I walk into the store I couldn't keep the smile off my face. The whole morning I had been thinking of Percy. However, when I walked into the store I noticed that he wasn't behind the counter. I sigh to myself. _Well he can't work every day can he?_

When I get to the counter my friend Thalia greets me. "Hey Annie."

I scowl at her, "Hey Thals, don't call me Annie." I feel a drop in my stomach at the nickname. It brought back to many memories. Memories I didn't want to go through ever again. Thalia seems to remember and her smile drops.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. Get me a black medium."

"Get your own damn coffee."

"Thalia! I am not the one working!"

She smiles shyly, "Oh, right I'm supposed to get your stuff. So lazy!"

"Oh whatever!" I smile at her. I truly loved Thalia. Though I did like seeing Percy, I really did enjoy seeing my best friend in the mornings since she moved out.

"How's Will?" Thalia had moved in with her boyfriend just a few months ago. I really missed living with her. It gets lonely at the apartment now.

Thalia smiles, "He's good. We're good."

"Don't start with your lovey dovey talk now. I need to get to class." Thalia sticks out her tongue at me before handing me my coffee. I walk out of the store saying goodbye and telling her to text me.

My morning classes went by quickly and soon I was at my job. I worked at a Barns & Noble. It was a really great job. I got a great discount on book and could read whatever I wanted. I help a few customers but it wasn't all that busy.

"Hi, excuse me but could you tell me where the cooking books are?" I look up from my book and am surprised to see Percy.

"Percy?"

"Oh, uh, Annabeth, I didn't know you worked here." He rubs the back of his neck with a small smile.

"Well you didn't ask and I didn't tell. Anyways they're in in the back on the left."

"What?"

I chuckle a little, "The books. The cooking section is in the back on the left."

"Oh. Oh, right." With that he turns on his heel and goes to the back of the store. I can hear him hum as he walks. I shake my head and smile.

The bell goes off letting me know someone has just entered the store. I turn around and see a tall old man with white hair. He walks up to my counter.

"Hello," I smile at him.

"Hi. I'm Bob the Titan." I can feel my smile strain.

"Hi Bob, how are you?" The old man looks up at me with a confused smile.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?" I'm slightly surprised that he remembered me at all. Bob was a nice old man who suffered from Alzheimer's and often imagined things. He was a patient at the old folk's home down the street. He would often wander out and come to the store. He told her he loved being by books. He was a really nice man, though a bit crazy, and I felt bad for him so I would amuse him and talk to him until someone came to get him.

"Annabeth this is little Bob." He points to his shoulder and pretends to pet it. Bob always though he had a cat on his shoulder or head. He named him little Bob.

"And how is little Bob doing?"

"WONDERFUL!"

"That's nice. Bob can you wait here while I make a call?" Bob nods and goes back to petting his shoulder. I pick up the phone and dial the numbers I've memorized.

"Hello? This is Piper Mclean how can I help you?"

"Hey Piper I think you're missing a patient." I can hear her groan.

"Oh again? Okay, thanks Annabeth. I'll be right there." With that I hang up the phone and go back to Bob. When I get back I see that Bob is not alone. Percy is standing there with him.

"- so little Bob likes to stay on your shoulder?"

"Yes. And he sleeps on my head sometimes. He really enjoys Bethy's hair too."

"Bethy?" Bob just nods at point to me.

"Bethy," Bob confirms. I smile at the old man.

"Hey Bob I have something for you!" Bob grins and his eyes widen.

"What?!" I hold up the picture book I had found that had called Under the Stars. It was a picture book that just had pictures of the night sky. Bob jumps up and down and claps his hands together.

"Yay! Pictures! Bob's always wanted to see the stars."

I smile and hand the book to him. "Well here you go." I hear the bell and turn around to see a girl in scrubs with light brown hair. "Hey Pipes."

She gives a relieved smile, "Hey Annabeth." She walks up to us and looks at Bob. "Hey where'd you go?"

Bob looks at her guiltily and gives a small smile. "Sorry, I wanted to see Bethy." He grins towards me.

"Well Bethy has to work now so we have to go. Say goodbye."

Bob looks at me pleadingly but I just shrug. "I'll come visit soon okay? Take care of little Bob for me." I give him a hug and he walks out of the store with Piper. Only then do I look back at Percy. He's looking at me with bewilderment and amazement. "What?"

"You're amazing." I blush at his words.

"So are you going to get that?" I ask pointing to the book in his hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He puts it on the counter. I tell him the cost and he hands me the money.

"Hey Annabeth?" I notice he's rubbing the back of his neck. He does that whenever he's nervous? He then fixes the beanie on his head.

I wait but he just keeps looking down at the ground. "Yes…?"

"Um... I was wondering…. If maybe you'd like…. I don't know….. to go… out… on a date…. With me?" He blushes and looks at his feet. I smile.

"Percy, are you asking me out?" I can feel my smile stretching even larger.

"Uh, yes? Wow that really didn't come out as smoothly as I wanted it to."

"I'd love to."

"What?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Oh wow. Really?"

"Really Percy. Pick me up at 8 Friday night? I'll text you my address." His smile makes me want to melt.

"Ok. Bye Annabeth. I'll text you." With that he leaves the store reluctantly. I smile and feel a buzz in my back pocket. I pull out my phone to see a new message.

**Percy: I miss you**

**You: You just left!**

**Percy: But I still miss you! 3**

**You: awe that's sweet 3**

**Percy: What are you doing tonight?**

**You: I don't know… I think I might watch a movie?**

**You: Why?**

**Percy: Mind if I crash your movie night? I MISS YOU!**

**You: you are sooo cheesy ;)**

**Percy: you love it ;)**

**You: hmmm… I don't know…**

**Percy: RUDE! But PLEASE?! You. Me. A good movie. A bowl of popcorn. PLEASE?!**

**You: okay (: I'll see you in a few hours ok? My shift ends at 5**

**Percy: Okay I'll stop by before you close so we can walk together ;)**

**You: Such a gentleman **

**Percy: Oh totally :+**

**You: :+ I need to go my boss is sending me looks. I have work**

**Percy: Ok have fun working! See you soon! Xoxoxoxo**

**You: xoxoxo**

With that I put my phone into my pocket. I could feel the butterfly's in my stomach. I grin thinking about I had my first date with Percy tonight.

**You ALL better love me! Two updates in the same day?! I will still update tomorrow because I love you all and Tomorrow will be their first date! AHHHHH! Please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! SO I noticed something weird yesterday. First is that I had typed a heart sent between Percy and Annabeth but half of it didn't show. It was only a 3 which looked weird so sorry for that. Hope you like this chapter! Please ****REVIEW****! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

It was five minutes before closing when Percy came back. When I saw him I couldn't help but grin. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back and told my boss I was heading out. She said goodbye and gave me a wink as I left with Percy.

I walk out of the store before I formally greet Percy. "Hey."

"Hi." We continued walking in a comfortable silence before I felt his hand brush mine. I felt a shock of electricity run up my arm. I feel his hand nudge mine and before I can think about it I grab his hand. He squeezes my hand. I look over at him and give a small smile.

We get to my apartment and I unlock the door. I let him in and show him my movie collection telling him to find something he'd like to watch as I make some popcorn.

That's where I was now; looking in my counter for the popcorn.

"Annabeth!"

"Yes?"

"Why are almost all of the documentaries? That is NOT GOOD!"

"I like informative movies!" I walk back into the room with a bowl of fresh popcorn. He smiles and stands up to take a handful of the food into his hand. I sit down next to him on the couch and look at the screen. I smile when I see that he pick The Lion King. "I love this movie."

"Me too." I look over at him and grin, he grins back. The movie starts and our talking stops as we focus on the Disney movie. The beginning of the movie went fine until Percy spilled the bowl of popcorn all over me.

"PERCY!"

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! I am so sorry!" I wasn't really mad but it was cute to see him flustered. I grab a handful of the ruined food and throw it at him. He looks at me incredulously, "You didn't just…"

"Why yes. Yes I did." I grin at him.

"You are SO gonna get it!" With that he picks up some of the buttery fluff and tosses it back at me. We continue throwing food at each other until all the popcorn was smashed and couldn't be thrown. We look at each other laughing before I get a great idea. I reach over and grab his beanie off before running into the kitchen.

"ANNABETH! GIVE IT BACK!" he runs in after me. I run around the counter and make way for my bedroom.

"No!" I shriek. He runs after me and catches me quickly. He picks me up and tosses me onto my bed.

"Come on; give it back." I stare defiantly at him and jut out my chin.

"Make me." He grins wickedly and before I know it he is tickling me. "PERCY! St… stop! Oh my gosh! Stop it! Ahh!" I shout in between my fit of giggles.

"Not until you give me my hat back."

"NEVER!" With that he goes back to his merciless attack on my body.

"Okay! You can have your precious hat back." He stops attacking me and smiles. It's now that I notice our close proximity; our faces only inches apart and both of us breathing heavily. His hands rested on either side of me. I stare into his deep green eyes, I notice him glance from my eyes to my lips. He licks his lips and leans forward a little bit. Slowly he moves closer; leaving me time to tell him to stop. Before I know it our lips are softly brushing each other. He pulls back but I just close the gap between our lips again. This time it was deeper -yet still sweet. We linger slightly but eventually separate.

He reaches behind me and grabs his beanie and shoves it on his head. He grins at me and kisses me again.

**Ahhhh! They kissed! Hope you liked. Sorry I know it's short! Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sad day for me! Today is my last day on spring break :'( so I won't be updating every day. But I will try to update this story weekly on Wednesday. Anyways please enjoy! REVIEW!**

**;;**

I couldn't believe it. Here was this fantastic guy kissing me! When we split apart we both smiled.

"You're not too bad." I shove Percy aside and laugh. Walking back into my living room I look at the mess we created. "I can stay here and help clean up." I look over at Percy and he has a bashful look adorning his face.

"Oh don't even worry about it. I need something to do when you leave anyways."

"No Annabeth let me help. I was a part of creating this mess. I will help clean it up." I smile at his words and thank the gods that he was a gentleman. I didn't need another accident like Luke. At that thought I frown. "Penny for your thoughts?" Percy looks at me with a question in his eyes.

"You're really nice."

"And for that you frown?"

"No it's just…. It's nothing, really. I guess I'm not used to it completely." I was praying that he would let the subject drop; he did. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a penny and hands it to me. I give him an amused look before accepting the piece of copper.

After cleaning up our mess we sat down on the couch. We rewound the movie to where we had last been watching. Not all that long before Percy faked a yawn and reached out for me. He tugged me into his side.

I laugh, "You are SO smooth." He slightly blushes at my words.

"You know you like it." I decide not to reply but I snuggle closer into his side and watch the movie. He runs his fingers through my messy curls and hums a soft tune. When the movie was over he said he had a late night class and had to go.

"Really? This is kind of late for a class, don't you think?"

"I take most of my courses as night classes because I'm working during the day." I hum in understanding. I open the door and he walks out into the hall before turning around. "I had a really great time Annabeth." I smile and he leans in. It was a chaste kiss, but nice. Then he turns around and leaves. It was only around 8 so I changed into pajamas and got under my covers. I stayed up checking social media and then reading. After a while I turn off the lights and settle down. While I was on the edge of falling into unconsciousness I got a text. Groaning I reached for my phone.

**Percy: Goodnight Annabeth. I had a great time xoxo**

**You: night Percy. I did too xoxoxo**

**Percy: you sent me one more 'xo' then I sent you. Unfair xoxoxoxo**

**You: Goodnight Percy xoxoxoxoxo**

**Percy: Mean :P anyways night xoxoxoxoxo**

I smile at his antics and quickly settle back down and fall asleep.

**I know it's short! Sorry but my mom just told me we were going out to dinner so instead of getting ready I quickly wrote this! Hope you liked. I'll update next Wednesday! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Hope you like. REVIEW**

**WARINING: contains bad and depressing things. Don't read if uncomfortable with such things**

**;;**

Percy and I continued our little romance for about a month. We had dates every other weekend and the occasional pecks, but nothing super big. It was nice. Sure our relationship started a little fast but we were sort of going slow.

But today might change that.

I felt awful; the worst a human being could ever feel. I was utterly depressed today. Three years ago today was the worst day of my life. So, knowing it would be a bad day, I turned off my alarm clock, missed school, and called in sick for work. I was not planning on doing anything but cry and watch old videos. It was around ten when my phone buzzed, waking me up.

**Thalia: Hey Annabeth, I'm going to stop by around 4 okay? I know today is a tough one, take it easy and be strong. I love you **

I smile slightly but feel the closing of my throat and tears threaten to spill. God I really hated today. Not more than a minute later I got a text from Percy.

**Percy: Hey Annabeth you weren't here this morning. Is everything okay? Are you alright?**

I send Percy a quick reply telling him I was fine just feeling a little sick and decided to stay home tonight.

;;

I didn't do anything all day; besides watch old videos of my friends Silena Beauregard, her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf, and my old friend Luck Castellen. I cry the whole time until someone knocks on my door. I get up taking my comforter with me and open the door.

There standing with a jar of ice cream is Thalia.

"Oh Annabeth," she comes in and wraps me into a hug. I stand in her embrace sobbing.

"Today is the worst. Why did it happen? Why?" I sob. She just holds me and rubs my back. She leads me to the couch and I lay my head in her lap while she pets my head soothingly.

"It's okay. It's over. You're okay." She repeats over and over while she strokes my hair. I lay there before being pulled into the inevitable flash back.

;;

_I sit there staring at a photo of my friends. They're gone. I found out only an hour ago about the explosion. There had been a gas leak in our school and my friends Silena and her boyfriend Beck were killed in the explosion. It doesn't seem possible; I just saw them a few hours ago! They were alive! How can someone, who was alive and breathing earlier today, be dead? Beck was a strong chocolate man that worked at a mechanics shop a little more than a block from the school, Silena was this beautiful girl. She was a little on the girly side but was a true friend. She knew what was right or wrong and she had a good heart. She would never intentionally hurt someone._

_I sat there crying as I remember everything I can about them. I hear a knock on my bedroom door._

"_Come in," I squeak. Luke walks in and sits down on my bed next to me. I lean onto him and cry. He holds me gently and whispers that it'll be okay in my ear. _

_When I'm all cried out I look up at Luke. "They're gone." I croak. He looks at me sadly._

"_Yeah, yeah they are. But you still have me." I look into his eyes and smile. He leans down and kisses me quickly. I'm shocked. I've always liked Luke, but he has never shown affection for me. He never commented on my outfits or makeup. I tried so hard for him and he never noticed. Now he's kissing me, when our friends just died._

_I push him off, "I can't Luke. Not right now." _

"_Come on Annie." He growls. I shiver at the intensity of his words._

"_Don't call me Annie. Only Silena was ever allowed to. And now she's gone."_

"_Then let's forget about it and enjoy ourselves." He kisses me again._

"_No! I want to mourn my friends. They just died." _

"_Too bad." Luke shoves me back and pins me beneath him. He kisses me, but when I don't kiss back he moves to my neck. His hands wander up and down my body. I try to push him off of me but he's too strong, and I'm too tired from crying. Fear strikes through me as I think of where this could lead._

"_Please. Don't." He ignores be and undoes my button on my jeans. I begin to shake. He reaches over into my bedside drawer and grabs some twine I was using for an art project earlier. He takes my hands and ties them to the bed. He then continues sucking harshly at me neck and feeling me up. _

_When he removes all articles of clothing, I bite my lip harshly as I refuse to cry at this moment. He enters me and moans softly._

"_Oh gods Annabeth you're so tight." He breaks my barriers and a tear runs down my face. He kisses it and says, "Don't cry baby. You'll soon be feeling like you're on cloud nine." He starts to move but I refuse to think about it. I bite my tongue and focus on the pain, I squeeze my eyes shut and hope that it's over soon._

_He does unexplainable things to me; and after all I can do is cry. I feel numb everywhere - yet at the same time - everything hurts. He unties me and holds me close to him. I try to cover myself but can only do so much. He falls asleep and I quickly get up and dressed. As I am about to leave he wakes up. He sits up and looks at me shocked._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he bellows. I don't say anything but run. He runs after me, without any piece of clothing covering him. I get to the door and try to open it before he slams it shut behind me. "I don't think so bitch. You're staying here." He grabs my arms and throws me across the room. I quickly back up against the wall as he comes after me. I reach to my left and grab hold of a lamp. When he gets close enough I swing the lamp at him. It connects and he collapses to the ground; not moving. I stare shocked at his limp body. He isn't breathing. HE ISN'T BREATHING! I kneel down next to him and do CPR but I know it's useless. The bulb of the lamp shattered against his skull. He won't live with all the blood he has already lost._

_I freak out and grab the phone and dial 9-1-1. _

"_This is the police what is your situation?"_

"_I just killed someone."_

**OKAY! That's it for this time! Until next week! REVIEW! Hope you liked! REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! How has your week been? I hope it's been better than mine! Anyways here is another chapter of Coffee Love! Hope you like! Please ****review **

;;

I wake with a start. The dream left me shaking in fear with tears streaking down my face. I hold the pillow in my arms closer to me is I cry. I only allow myself to think about that terrible night very few times a year. It always followed me though; everywhere I went it hung over my head. It never let me forget the terrible thing I had done; I had killed one of my best friends. Even if people say that I did it out of self-defense I would never forget it. Once you kill someone they follow you. You can feel their presence with you at all time.

I don't know how long I lay there shaking but once the dryness of my throat compels me to get water do I realize that Thalia is gone. I fell asleep on her lap; where did she go? I get up and search for her. She wasn't in the apartment. When I walk into the kitchen I see a note stuck onto the fridge.

_Annabeth, I am so sorry but I had to leave so I could get ready for my night shift at the Coffee Hut. I know it's a hard time for you, and that you don't like being alone. Please call me if you need to. In fact call me whenever you want to. I don't want you to feel alone today. _

_ I love you – Thalia_

_But I am alone_, I think to myself after reading her note. I grab the phone and dial her number already feeling the darkness creep up into me. She doesn't answer. I dial her number again and hold the phone tight against my ear. She _has_ to answer. Nothing. I start to hyperventilate. _You have NO one. No one cares for you. You are alone. You should be alone. It's all your fault anyway. You killed him. This is all your fault. You should just die and do everyone a favor. They won't notice you're gone- SHUT UP!_ I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't think like that again. I moved on. I've gotten better. I won't fall to the voices- the demons- that whisper my worst thoughts. _Do everyone a favor. End yourself before you hurt someone again; before you KILL someone again. Do it. You know you want to. Maybe just a little cut. Just a little blood. How about you eat us away again? Hmm? That would solve your problems, wouldn't it? That's what you did last time. You ate us away. Look how big you've gotten since. You should have kept listening to us. We know what's best for you. Look at yourself! Look at how your thighs still touch when you walk, look at how your stomach bulges out, look at your chubby fingers, LOOK! Disgusting. Look how clean your arms are, not a single cut? Isn't that pretty? All that unharmed skin. Does it deserve to be on your body? You are broken, and useless. Let your skin be the same way._

They whisper tempting thoughts to me. I hold my head tightly trying to get them to shut up. They are the reason I can't look at myself in the mirror, they are the reason I can't have friends, they are the reason I almost died when I was younger- a year after Silena and Beckendorf's death. I look around frantically for my phone, hoping to play loud music to block their voices. I can't find it. In my desperate search I see a large bottle of whiskey. I know that it is going to make things worse in the end but I have to get them to shut up. Either by drowning them out or drinking them away to numbness, I didn't care. I had to shut them up.

I grab the bottle and undo the top, as soon as the lid is off I take a huge gulp, letting the alcohol burn the inside of my throat. I cough a little but reminisce it the glory that I'm already numbing out the pain.

;;

"Hello?" I hear Percy's wonderful voice. It seems soft and smooth and melts like butter, yet at the same time deep and with a hint of a rasp in it. I giggle.

"Hey!"

"Annabeth?" I giggle at the way he says my name – with such curiosity, maybe worry.

"That's me!" I squeal.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just dandy." I slur.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better! You know what is really good?"

"What?" I giggle again, how is he so funny?

"Well I found this vodka in my cabinet. I've never had it before; but it's delicious! It's sweet and whipped and so yummy!" I burst into a fit of laughter. Gods this was funny.

"Gods Annabeth I thought you were sick."

"Nope," I say defiantly, "I just had an _awful_ day today."

"Oh? What made it so bad?" I don't laugh at this. Something tries to surface into my memory; a quick flash of Luke's face, and all the happiness is drained from me.

"Something. I don't want to talk about it though! I'm feeling happy again! Better than I ever have before!"

"Where are you?"

"At my apartment. I'm so BORED being so ALONE. I'm always ALONE! Do you know how it feels to be so alone?"

"Uh, occasionally. How much have you had to drink?"

"Uhh," I giggle, "I dun knoooooowww. Maybe half a bottle of whiskey and this bottle of yummy vodka. Whiskey is so GROSS! Vodka is much better." I hiccup.

"Dear god Annabeth! That's a lot of alcohol!"

"Is it? I still have, like, a gulp of vodka left." I giggle.

"I'm coming over Annabeth."

"Okay! Yay! I _miss _you. It's been soooooo long since I've seen you!"

"It's been a day."

"That's soo long!" I hiccup another laugh.

"Okay I'm almost there, Annabeth." I clap my hands together excitedly.

"Percyyy! I love your name. It just rolls of the… um.. The thing in your mouth. What's it called again?"

"A tongue?"

"Yes! That's it! You're so smart! Your name rolls of my _tongue._ Perrrccyyyy! Ha-ha, Perrrrcccyyyy. Say it! Peerrccyy."

"Okay Annabeth, I'm here. Can you come open the door?"

"Sure!" I get up off the floor and wobble on my feet. I stumble down the hall holding the wall. When I get to the door I see multiple door knobs. When I finally grab the knob I forget how to open the door. "Percy?"

"Yes? Are you okay?"

"I forgot how to open the door!" I burst out laughing at my situation. I could hear Percy chuckle also.

"Okay do you have hold of the door knob?"

"The thing on the door? Yes!"

"Okay now turn it to the right."

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours."

"Okay!" I turn the knob. "Now what?"

"Pull it back."

"It won't come out of the door!" I complain.

"You have to hold it twisted when you pull back."

"Oh!" I giggle and do as instructed, surprised when the door opens. "I did it!" I greet Percy with a jump into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist as I giggle. I plant a sloppy kiss onto his lips. He chuckles and walks into my apartment, carrying me.

"Okay so what happened?" He asks me once he sets me down on the couch.

"I don't know." I reply. He raises his eyebrows but lets the subject drop. I crawl into his lap once I notice the distance between us. I sit facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist. I look into his deep green eyes and giggle, before I kiss him. I pull back and look at his appearance. He has jeans on with a black V-neck. That was it. He also had his gray beanie on. Jealous that he always got to wear the beanie I take it from him and plop it onto my head.

"It's mine now." I grin at him like I won the greatest battle of all history.

"You can have it." I stare, shocked that he gave me his gray hat. Then I giggle and pull down the hat to cover my eyes. He chuckles at my playfulness and pulls my hands off the beanie. He then slides it up so he can see my eyes.

We continue staring at each other. I start thinking it's a staring contest until he smashes his lips to mine. We kiss passionately. More passionately then we ever had before. I open his mouth with my tongue and our tongues start to wrestle. I win and search his mouth. I can feel the tension of his pants beneath me as his member starts to harden. I rock our hips together. He moves down and starts kissing my neck. Sucking and biting a little. I moan a little when he nibbles on my ear. His lips meet mine again but this time his tongue in in my mouth. I can't get over the taste of him. It was sweet and I could taste lingering coffee on his tongue. It worked well. He licked the back of my mouth before withdrawing his tongue. I rolled my hips again on his as I started kissing his neck. My hands wander down to the edge of his shirt. I slide my hands underneath.

"Mm Annabeth." He whispers. "Annabeth. We… we… can't do this… right now… not with you drunk." He grabs my hands to stop their wandering.

"You don't like it? You don't want to do this?" I ask crushed.

"Of course I want to do this Annabeth. I really want to."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I want the first time of us being together for us both to be in the right minds. I can't take advantage of you like this. I won't."

"Okay." I whisper and roll off of him yawning.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." He picks me up and carries me to my room. He lays me down softly under the sheets. As he starts to walk away I grab his hand.

"Stay. I don't want to be alone. I want you to stay here with me."

"Are you sure?" As an answer I tug his arm and he falls into the bed next to me. I cuddle into his side and breathe in his scent. He kisses the top of my head. "Goodnight Annabeth." I hum appreciatively.

"I love you" I whisper, feeling it's right to say it, before I fall into a comfortable sleep, not even hearing his reply.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Gods am I so done with school! I'm ready for it to be over with! And I am not supposed to be making this story because I am late doing my homework… oh well I love you all more than my grades… But anyways hope you like! REVIEW!**

**;;**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I could feel my heart beat in my skull. Groaning I sat up in my bed very shocked to see another figure laid out beside me. _What did I do last night?_ I carefully look at the face of the person and see that it's Percy. I look under the covers and let out a sigh of relief when I see that we are both fully clothed. I must have made a noise because Percy started to move and groan.

"Morning," he said. His voice was rough from the sleep. God it was sexy. He pulls me into his chest and hugs me. I have no idea what happened last night but I could get used to waking up to this. I smile to myself.

"Morning," I whisper back. I can feel him smile against my neck as he places a soft kiss there.

"How do you feel?" He croaks.

"Okay. I have a really bad headache though."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. You drink a lot of vodka." He chuckles slightly as he gets up.

"Where are you going?" He looks over at me, leans down and presses his soft lips against mine.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some aspirin and water." I lay in bed trying to remember what I did or said last night. It's all a blur. I remember the voices talking to me and me wanting to drown them out. I remember the taste of the whiskey and the burning of my throat. After that I don't have any clue as to what I did.

When Percy comes back he crawls back into bed handing me two aspirin and a glass of water. I smile gratefully and take the medicine and chug down the water. I look over at Percy.

"Thanks." I say.

"It's no problem." He replies but I can sense what he's about to ask next. He does deserve an answer. But first I need to know what happened.

"What happened last night?" I ask quietly as if afraid I will disrupt something. He sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"I don't really know. I got a call from you and you were obviously really drunk. I came over and we talked a little bit before we started…." He pauses to kiss my lips. I blush as I realize what he's saying. We had a make out session. "Then you got tired so I took you to your room. You told me stay and I did." He looks a little unsure as he's about to say something but then closes his mouth and looks at me. I groan. "You said something about having a bad day and feeling alone." He draws out the ending waiting for me to finish. I sigh, I have to tell him.

I look at his face and open my mouth. Where should I begin? The longer I look at him the more I realize that I can't do it. He's going to hate me after. He'll never want to talk to me again. Tears weld up in my eyes and I look down ashamed in myself.

"Hey Annabeth. It's okay. You don't have to tell me if it's going to make you cry." He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. It only makes me cry harder as I grip his shoulders. He needs to know.

"You're going to hate me after I tell you." I whisper hoping he wouldn't hear. He pulls back and looks at me astonished.

"Annabeth nothing you could ever do would ever make me hate you. I –" He was about to say something then closed his mouth. "I really, really like you Annabeth." I look into his eyes and know he means it. My heart warms and I can't help but kiss him. When I pull away he looks at me while our foreheads lean against each other's and whispers, "Please."

I take a big breath and start telling him the story. I told him how yesterday a few years ago two of my really good friends died in a fire, and how my friend Luke came to visit me after. When I got to the point where I told him what Luke did to me I couldn't look him in the eye, but I could see his glare was murderous. I told him how after the act I tried to run away but Luke caught me. I tell him how I was so scared and I did the only thing I could think of doing. "I killed him." I whisper at the end. The tears aren't stopping and I'm not trying to hide them. I expect Percy to leave and say how awful of a person I am; imagine my shock when he hugs me.

"Oh my gods Annabeth. I never knew. I'm so sorry. It's okay what you did. You did it out of self-defense. What he did is unforgivable. He deserves to be where he is. He shouldn't have ever hurt you. You are so strong." He leans back and kisses me deeply. I don't respond. I don't kiss him back, he looks at me with a question in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I shiver and say, "I shouldn't have killed him. That will always be with me. But a year after his death I tried to commit suicide. I got really depressed after his death and the death of my friends. I felt like I didn't have anyone to turn to. My dad didn't care, neither did my step mom. These voices started coming and they told me everything I hated about myself. They told me I was ugly, fat, and stupid. And I believed them. I started to cut and stopped eating. I lost a lot of weight but the voices still told me how large I was. One day I was in the middle of a break down I passed out from lack of nutrition. I cut my arm deeply and lost a lot of blood. My step mom found me and called an ambulance. Once my parent found out they kicked me out of the house saying they couldn't have someone like me in their household hurting their kids. They told me never to darken their door step again. I walked to a bridge and jumped, but it didn't work. I woke up in the hospital a few days later. After that I moved in with my best friend Thalia in this apartment. I never tried to do that again. I started getting help and I have been clean for a while now. But every year when I think about what I did the voices return. The guilt returns. Everything I moved on from comes back. Yesterday I tried to drown out the voices and numb them. I guess I took it too far." When I look up Percy is staring at me with his mouth open. He doesn't say anything as he leans forward and kisses me. When he pulls away he looks absolutely astonished.

"You, Annabeth Chase, are one of- if not the- strongest person I know. You got better and found help for yourself. It's okay that you still struggle. It's you that is perfect to me. I can't believe what it felt like to go through that alone. But I want you to know that you will never be alone now. I am here and I'm not going anywhere. I lo–" I cut him off as I kiss him. He said the sweetest things. Gods how did I find him? We kiss until my phone buzzes, maybe two hours later, breaking us apart.

**Okay! That is it! Sorry I know it's short but I really have to go do my homework now. Hope you liked! Percabeth fluff! Please REVIEW! And until next week….**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know I know! I am soooooooooo sorry guys! I can explain why I didn't update last week! I left my computer at my dad's house and my mom didn't want to take me to go get it. Anyways here is a new chapter in Coffee Love! Enjoy**

;;

I was the luckiest girl alive. I was happy to be alive. Percy was the best boyfriend ever. After he found out what happened with me he didn't look at me in disgust, or pity. He treated me no different. Though I felt like that night was very important because it pulled down my walls and we grew closer as a couple. He has been a lot more attentive to me, without suffocating me. When I walk into the coffee shop he already has a drink ready for me with a cute saying written on the cup, he gives me a hello kiss, gives me the coffee, and then a goodbye kiss.

He let me keep the beanie saying, "I want you to have this. Forever. Even if we aren't forever, I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I really care about you, Annabeth. I want you to have it. It looks better on you then it did on me." So every morning I walk in with the beanie on my head, and before I leave I shove it onto his head. I honestly think he looks so much better with it then I do.

I guess we could be considered that irritating couple that is always lovey-dovey because we are always touching. And we kiss; a lot. But I still feel butterflies every time he leans in. I feel the electricity passing between our lips.

Right now I was getting ready to go out on a double date with Thalia and Will. We were going out to a new bar that opened up recently. I decided that I could dress up for this. I was wearing a short gray dress that ended right beneath my ass, but Thalia said it would be okay because Percy would kill anyone who looked at me. I straightened my hair and had a little makeup on. I had some very large pumps on; it was very hard to walk.

I hear the door slam shut, "ANNABETH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I sigh and head into the kitchen.

"Hey Thals," I say. When she looks up from her phone she squeals; _squeals._

"Oh Bethy! You look sexy as hell!" Thalia is a very loud and free spirit. She was wearing a tight leather mini skirt with a black netted top with no under shirt so all you saw was her dark red lacy bra under the threads of the netting. She had high heeled boots. She was wearing black studded earrings. I hear the toilet flush and soon after Will comes out.

"Hey Annabeth." He says as he wraps his arm around Thalia's shoulder. There's a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I shout knowing that Percy was the one behind the door. The door opens and Percy walks in. If I was drinking water I would have choked. He was wearing regular jeans with a gray V-neck. Damn, he was attractive. The shirt hugged his torso and I couldn't help but stare at his abs. Like I said before; damn. I can see the tattoo peeking out, though I still have no idea what it is! His hair was tasseled and falling in his face.

I saw his jaw physically drop. I blushed and hid behind my hair. Sure we've gotten to second, maybe third base (still no fucking idea what I did drunk) but he has never seen me in such little clothing – I think.

"Hey." He quickly greets Thalia and Will before he kisses me. He holds me in his chest with his arms around my middle section, his head rested on my shoulder.

"Okay well let's get going." I say.

"Party!" Thalia shouts, sticking out her tongue and doing the rock sign.

As we get into the cab Percy whispers in my ear, "I am so screwed." He nibbles on my ear a little.

"Why," I whisper back.

"Have you seen yourself? I already know I'm going have to kill a few people when you're dressed normally but when you dress like this we might as well just stay in your room so I don't become a mass murderer."

"What would we do in my room?" I whisper back seductively. He looks at me with lust filled eyes. He attacks my lips. I know we are going to be in trouble tonight because we haven't even gotten to the bar and we are already getting ready for the act. The cab driver does a harsh stop and Percy and I are flung forward. Karma is a bitch. We pay the taxi and get out. Thalia and Will are waiting outside for us.

;;

When we walk in I cough a little. In the room there was a lot of fog from the fog machines and the lights were flashing around the room. The music was so loud I could feel it through the floor. We luckily find a seat and order drinks. We chat for a while before Thalia tugs Will up to dance.

I look over at Percy as he finishes off his sixth drink already. I'm still on my first, not really wanting to get drunk.

"Tell me something," Percy slurs to me.

I giggle, "What?"

"What kind of drunk are you?"

"It depends on the way I get drunk. Normally I'm a needy drunk. What about you?"

"Definably a needy drunk. Or a horny one. Sometimes both." With that he stands up, grabs my hand and tugs me onto the dance floor. I quickly take the rest of my drink and feel looser. I feel a little iffy about my dancing abilities considering I never really come to bars or dance. As soon as we are on the floor we are swallowed by people. Percy pulls me to him and starts swaying his hips to the beat.

I don't know for sure what I'm doing but I spin around and grind my hips into his. I hear him moan as he grabs the inside of my thighs and run his hands up. I spin around again before his hand travels up too far. Considering he was decently drunk, though I was not. I wasn't comfortable with anyone touching me there yet. It brought back to many memories.

Percy just considered to keep dancing, ignoring the way I brushed him off. I let it go knowing, that even though he was drunk, he wouldn't try to hurt me and he would understand my boundaries. He started kissing my neck as we danced.

We continued dancing for a long time until Thalia and Will found us telling us they had to go home. I looked at the time and was shocked. It was already one in the morning. Percy and I agree that we should leave. We both had tomorrow off so we were going to hang out.

Percy tells me he should go home, but since he can barely walk I just tell the taxi driver my address and let Percy in. He fell onto the bed and pulled me down with him. We just laid there looking at each other. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my forehead before he passed out. I chuckled what a romantic  
Seaweed Brain.

**OKAY THAT'S IT! I know it's short but I wrote all of this in the last hour. I'm going to try to write every day and update once a week but that way there isn't just 3 pages of words to read. Hope you liked! So SHOUT OUT to my best friend ever! She is moving to California and I'm going to miss her sooo much. All your people in Cali are so lucky to have her! She moves tomorrow :'( anyways hope you liked. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. vacationno updating

**Hey everyone! I know you thought this was a story update but sadly it is not :'( I'm sooooo sorry I can't update today, or for the next three weeks. I know I suck. Today I am packing because I leave TOMORROW for a really great trip. I will be going to TURKEY AND GREECE! I'm very excited! Wooho! I barely have time to update on why I'm not updating. I will be in turkey for one week and then Greece the next. So I can't update at all while I'm away. I'm not even taking my computer! Then the day after I return I have to go to drill camp. It lasts for a week of everyday dancing. I'm excited but very sad that I wont be able to update for a while. But once I do get back it will be summer so I will be able to write a lot more! Anyways I'm sorry for not updating. I love you all!**


End file.
